


Fly again

by kaithartic (bluedreaming)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/kaithartic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appearances are deceiving and Kyungsoo is not a choirboy. Jongdae doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly again

Dick still hard against his ass, Jongdae gives a little moan as Kyungsoo's tongue curls around his with a little flick as his fingers lightly dance over Jongdae's stomach — "Lower!" — Jongae wants to beg but he has no air. He can feel Kyungsoo laughing at his frustration. _I hate you_ , he thinks, but spreads his legs wider, Kyungsoo's hard cock working its way in deeper between his ass cheeks. He wants it inside him already, _fuck_ but Kyungsoo is such a tease. He should have expected it, as soon as he saw those cool dark eyes and prim round glasses, but he'd jumped to conclusions and pegged the younger boy as a virtuous choirboy. 

Mistake number one.

Mistake number two had been going home with Kyungsoo after the party because "your apartment is closer than mine and my legs are killing me and how about I flirt outrageously and drape myself over you on the sofa with the pretext of being too tired to move" and before Jongdae knew it,  Kyungsoo was cocking one devastatingly perfect eyebrow at him, slipping his glasses off his nose and setting them on the coffee table, which led them to now, Kyungsoo's pants pulled down because Jongdae was in the mist of giving him head because he knew a challenge when he saw one, deep-throating's practically a professional hobby of his, when suddenly there were well-lubed fingers in his ass and he almost choked, a matter of professional shame.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo had asked, pulling the older boy up off his prodigious  length, Jongdae's lips swollen and apparently his watering eyes and fluttering lips had been too much for Kyungsoo to resist. Jongdae was just mad that the fingers had disappeared from his ass.

"I'm fine!" he tried to complain, but his mouth was otherwise occupied. And now Kyungsoo's dick is wedged in his ass but the wrong way and Jongdae's going to kill somebody soon. Preferably Kyungsoo. Hopefully from over-exertion from fucking Jongdae too hard.

That doesn't count as manslaughter, right?

Jongdae is seriously considering his options when Kyungsoo gives a strange little kick up with his knees and a shake of his hips and his hands are slipping down to Jongae's waist — Jongdae is just about to forcibly extract his tongue from Kyungsoo's mouth to ask him what the f— and then somehow Kyungsoo's hard cock is slipping into his ass and _how the fuck did he manage that?_ but Jongdae's not complaining, too busy trying to remember how to breathe as Kyungsoo keeps slamming into his prostate with trigger-like precision.


End file.
